


Crazy for Sam

by KarieChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarieChaos/pseuds/KarieChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't keep it up forever. Finally he just takes a chance and pounces Sam, will the results be favourable, or will it blow up in his face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for Sam

Crazy for Sam  
By: Karie Chaos

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of it. I can only borrow the ideas and write fun smutty things for it. Sam/Dean slash, so if that's not your thing, please just move along. If it is, read on my friend!

Also the song is “Crazy for this Girl” by Evan and Jaron. Its a song from the '90s. But since Sam's not a girl... I sort of altered the title.

 

~*~

 

Dean wasn't sure how it happened.

Okay, that was partially a lie, he understood the basics, but how it got here, he really couldn't figure it out. It wasn't like they hadn't been through that set of circumstances before.

Mostly it started with Sam driving the Impala.

~*~

The road was a black stream in front of the car as it ate up the pavement, Dean for once being lazy in the passenger seat. Sam had taken over near dawn when Dean had nearly crossed a double yellow line and run into a passing truck. Unfortunately his baby brother had also pointed a finger at him and quoted his own words back in his face.

“Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

He had dug a shiny new tape from a bag in the back seat and pushed it into the player while Dean had gaped. Sam just didn't say things like that enough for him not to occasionally find it startling or funny. So finally he just snorted and sat back, pulling a pair of sunglasses from above the visor and pushing them on.

“As long as it's not something fucking stupid.”

He had dozed for a while, unaware of the music until Sam had pulled into a roadside stop for a bathroom break. Dean took one too, and when he got back to the car he couldn't go back to sleep so now he was listening to what he was calling in his head Sam's “'90's Angst Mix”. Songs about lost love or some sort of crap like that. Since he was awake now, Sam had turned it up.

~She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by~

They didn't talk much in the car about trivialities. Usually Sam was researching but for now Dean was wedged in the corner. The wind was blasting in the windows, ruffling Sam's hair as Dean watched him drive. Somehow Sam had gotten all the height genes in the family and Dean really didn't see how it was fair. But he had the wide hands and long fingers to go with his taller frame, and Dean was watching him tap out the beat of the song on the wheel. It wasn't the first time Dean had done so.

Sam glanced over and then back at the road but Dean arched a brow at him, over the top edge of the shades.

“Problem?”

“No, no problem.”

“Then what?”

“Nothing. Did you want to drive?”

Dean shook his head and turned his eyes to the scenery blasting at them through the windshield.

“Nah, I'm good. You drive. Just don't hit anything.”

“You mean like you?”

“Shut up.”

~And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Would you look at her  
She looks at me~

Dean settled back in his seat, one knee pulled up slightly as he rested slightly in the corner where the seat met the side of the car. It took a while as they kept going before he noticed his own hand tapping against his thigh to the beat of the music and he made himself stop. Sam glanced over again and just made a slight laughing sound before he focused on the road again.

He found his eyes going back to Sam's hands, not the first time he'd sat in the other side and watched his brother drive. Sammy had a way of driving that Dean just... Found fascinating. Way more fascinating than he should have. He'd been watching him for a while now, hiding behind his sunglasses when he wasn't driving. It should have bothered him more. For fucks sake, it was Sam! Moody, emotional, bitchy Sam. With his obsession with his computer and 'moral' dilemma with the job.

It just...

Didn't.

~I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl~

It was stupid, and Dean wasn't a stupid man. But it was what it was. Sometimes he wondered if Sam knew. Sometimes he saw Sam watching him from a reflection in a mirror or in windows. But he brushed it off. Sam didn't need to know. Maybe it was in Dean's head, he knew he was a lot twisted anyway. He knew he made Sammy worry sometimes, but he was what he was.

He was relieved when Sam pulled into a half-paved parking lot in some town that probably wasn't even a blip on a map anywhere. The music cut off abruptly when the Impala shut off, the last echoes of the music fading off and leaving them in the relative silence. Sam looked over and even through his sunglasses Dean's eyes locked on his brother's and they sat there, staring. Until there was a backfire somewhere and they both jerked toward the sound, hands reaching for weapons that weren't there.

Dean let out a depreciating laugh and rolled up the window on his side before opening the door with the usual shriek of complaining metal. No matter how many times he worked on his baby, the doors always made that sound. He shoved his hand in his pocket checking his wallet and fishing around in the thing for a card to use. Sam grabbed their bags from the back and slammed the door, looking across the top of the car at him.

“You do know they might not have a card reader, right?”

“Yes, I know. I have cash. Can we go now?”

He rolled his eyes and headed for the building's office, the neon sign dim in the light of day. He could hear the low-level hum of activity from the podunk town. He got them a room, glad they did have a card reader and somewhat annoyed at the price of the room, but when he'd checked the phone book while the old man was away running the card there was no place else here. Sure they could have kept driving, but Sam was tired and Dean wanted to sleep somewhere that didn't bump and jolt for a while.

He took his bag from Sam after the old man gave him back his card and a receipt, and they exited to a small courtyard to find their room. Sam pitched his bag onto one of the beds and started pulling stuff out, setting up on the small, wobbly table in the corner. Dean slid his sunglasses up on top of his head and started checking the windows, the door, laying down the salt lines. Sam moved on to weapons check, sliding their guns under their pillows and taping a blade under the chairs.

When he was done Dean sat on the edge of his bed and stretched, popping his neck as he pulled out the drawer from the press-board nightstand and checked the thin phone book for eats. He was slightly pleased to find at least one pizza place and a burger joint. Sure, they were called Paul's Pizza and Sally's Diner, but they were food.

“I'm gonna go pick up a couple pizzas, there's not a lot of options unless you want a burger.”

“No thanks, the pizza's fine. I'm not aiming for a heart attack like you.”

“Okay, fine. I'll be back as soon as I have 'em in hand.”

“Don't wreck. And don't throw out my tape!”

Dean waved a hand as he exited carefully, stepping over the line of salt. He'd thought about it, but if he threw out the tape, Sam would make his life hell for a while, and he'd also just make another one, probably even more annoying. So he didn't do it, even though he popped it out as soon as he turned the engine over. He pitched it into the ash tray they never used.

~*~

~She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end~

Some days you just couldn't win.

Some days nothing went right, no matter how hard you tried, even if you got the evil son of a bitch in the end.

Dean sat on the side of his bed, arms braced on his thighs, his forehead cradled in his hands as he stared at a worn spot in another motel carpet. He was running out of reasons to keep going, honestly. Sure, he still had Sam, but some days it was like Sam had checked out and was just going through the motions. And nothing Dean said or did brought him out of it. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to keep going if Sam ever just checked out on him permanently. Hell, Sam wasn't even here right now, he'd taken off in the Impala. For some bullshit 'peace and quiet' reason. Like he couldn't have peace and quiet here. Dean took a long deep breath and ground the heels of his hands into his temples.

The door rattled and Dean had his gun in his hand before it swung open to reveal a rain-damp Sam. Dean shoved the gun away as Sam stepped in, shaking his head and scattering water from his too-long hair. Not that Dean ever called him on it. Sam could wear his hair however he wanted, Dean didn't care. He thought long and hard some times about running his hands through it, or grabbing it to yank his lanky brother down to his height.

Not that he would.

But he thought about it.

Sam looked over at him and the switch in his brain was apparently back in the 'on' position because he picked up on Dean's mood quickly.

“You okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You are such a girl. I'm fine.”

“You don't look fine. You're sure you're okay?”

Dean scowled at him. He was not into the whole caring and sharing scene.

“I said I'm fine. Stop being such a chick.”

Sam pouted at him, though Dean was sure he thought it was a scowl, but Sam just didn't have scowling into the fine art Dean had. Then his brother crossed the room, and crouched down. Despite his long limbs he could fold himself into the smallest spaces. It was always sort of a surprise. He ducked far enough down so that even if Dean wanted to look away, Sam was right in his space, unable to look anywhere else.

“I just want to be sure.”

It was impossible to look anywhere else but Sam. Green eyes locked with green eyes and they stared in silence before Sam reached out and curled a hand around his jaw, holding him still as he leaned in and kissed him. Dean's brain went for a whirl at the pressure of Sam's mouth on his, unexpected and like a bolt of lightning through his brain. He wasn't sure that time didn't just come to a screeching halt. Sam backed off and Dean stared at him dumbly for a minute before he reached out and fisted his hands in the long dark hair and jerked him back in for a second kiss.

~Why didn't I know  
What I know now~

Sam didn't pull away from him, he just braced his hands on the bed on either side of Dean's hips, and let Dean control the lip lock. Dean finally pulled away, and stared at him, hands still fisted in his hair, probably kinda painful. He reluctantly let him go and sat back, Sam settling back on his heels and tilting his head.

“Feel better?”

“What?”

Dean blinked at him and Sam just shrugged and stood up, brushing his hands over his jeans before he retreated a few steps and sat on the side of the other bed.

“I just thought... Maybe it would make you feel better. You've been kinda lost lately. Like, sad, y'know? I thought maybe it would help, you know, like kissing a cut to make it feel better.”

Dean stared at him and then pitched a pillow in his brother's face and shifted around to lay on the bed.

“You are such a girl. Go to sleep.”

“Whatever. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

~Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel~

~*~

Dean was sitting shotgun again, Sam's tape in the player as they drove. He had his sunglasses in place so that he could watch his brother. Sam hadn't brought up kissing him for weeks. He wasn't just ignoring it, it was like he hadn't even remembered it. Dean was slowly dying inside and Sam didn't even care or didn't know. Probably he just didn't know, Dean was fairly good at hiding what he didn't want anyone to know. Sure, sometimes he was an open book, but honestly, in this job, you had to be really good at lying to everyone. Sometimes even to yourself, even though he had a harder time lying to himself.

The scenery rolled past, an endless loop of trees, fields and farms. They liked to stay off the interstates, if they could. There were less cops out in the boonies, less chance of getting stopped. But it also meant a lot of silent time spent in his head. The tape clicked off and Sam reached over, punching the button and flipping it over before it kicked back in.

Dean shifted silently and rested his head against the back of the seat, the wind ruffling his own short dark hair, but Sam's was blowing around, occasionally whipping into his eyes as he drove, prompting him to toss his head, flipping out of his vision. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore, silence deafening him until his head was screaming at him that this was either going to go great, or it was going to blow up in his face.

He was hoping for great.

~And then she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl~

“Sam, pull over somewhere. Not just the side of the road, find us a clearing.”

“Huh? Okay...”

Green eyes flashed over to him but he did what was asked, finding a dirt track and pulling off onto it, slowing to a crawl as they got off the highway and were hidden by the thick trees here. Finally the Impala could go no further without bottoming out on the track and Sam turned the engine off, the growl of it dying into bird song and the rustle of leaves. Dean shot out of the car, the door shrieking before he slammed it shut, moving away to walk further in. He could hear Sam behind him, the door shutting and Sam's curious voice saying his name.

He stopped after a few minutes, out of sight of the car, and braced his spine against a trunk, tilting his head to look up and the shifting expanse of light-dappled green overhead. Sam caught up fast, damn long-legged freak that he was, until his face filled Dean's vision, concern written in the furrow of his brows, the line that formed there deeper than Dean remembered.

“Dean? You okay man?”

“Why. You gonna kiss it better again if I'm not?”

Sam blinked, his head pulling back a bit like he wasn't sure if Dean was going to throw a punch or not. He wasn't, but Sam didn't need to know that.

“Are you mad at me? For that? Jesus Dean, I was just trying to-”

“Make it all better? Make me feel okay? How the hell does kissing me do any of that, Sammy? What is it supposed to do besides fuck with my head?”

“I'm sorry-”

“Sorry? I don't want your god damn sorry, Sam!”

He shoved off the tree, pushing his brother back with just the force of his presence. He didn't even touch him and Sam was backing up. At least until Dean backed him right into another tree. He trapped him there, reaching out to brace his hands on either side of his little brother. He looked up into startled, confused eyes and shook his head, his own eyes frowning.

“Are you really that clueless? Or do you just not pay any attention sometimes? For being the 'smart' one, you are so fucking dumb sometimes, Sam.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh, just shut up yourself. Do you really want to know what the hell's wrong, Sammy? Are you really that sure that you can fix me if I'm broken?”

“Dean-”

He cut him off again, shoving forward and kissing him again. For the first time in weeks. Sam jerked, his head thumping against the tree, but Dean just rose up a little on the balls of his feet (damn fucking tall freak of a brother) and kept on kissing him, taking advantage of his surprise to force his tongue into his mouth.

~Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside~

Dean didn't care if later Sam punched him for it, or if he forgave him, not that Dean was planning on apologising for it. He was going to go for it, dammit, and the hell with the consequences. He was tired of being alone in this stupid thing. Fuck, it wasn't like their lives were all that right in the first place, so right and wrong were a blurry line for him anyway most of the time. He pulled back a little when oxygen became a desperate need and stared at Sam who was panting back at him.

He waited for a response.

Then Sam's hands seized his face and jerked him up again, the younger man's mouth covering his just as desperately as Dean's had. Dean leaned into him, curving a hand around the back of Sam's neck and forcing him to bend down so that he didn't have to stretch so fucking far. They went at each other hungrily, nipping and sucking before they jerked apart, only far enough to breathe, forehead to forehead, breathing one another's air. Sam shuddered slightly before his eyes slipped shut and then cracked open again.

“I wasn't sure if-”

“Sammy.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up, would you?”

His brother laughed and grabbed him by the lapels of his outer shirt, pulling him as he slid down the tree to the grass below, hauling Dean down to kneel in the cool grass. Dean leaned in and kissed him again, a little more gently this time, shifting forward until he knelt across Sam's legs, practically sitting in his lap. At least this way he was positioned above his brother, and he buried his hands in the dark brown hair, feeling it shift across his knuckles as he ran it through his fingers.

Sam just curved his hands around Dean's hips, he could feel the slide of his thumbs against the curve of bone through his jeans. He wasn't passive, exactly, but obviously Sam could tell that this was going to be Dean's show, so he was prepared to go with whatever he was going to do. Dean always liked being in control anyway.

He pulled away again and shrugged the outer shirt off, the fabric dumped off to the side so that he could reach down and strip the t-shirt underneath off too. Sam's green gaze went hungry, like a starving man suddenly given full run of a buffet and Dean smirked. At least he wasn't alone in this. He reached out and tugged at Sam's shirt, winging a brow at him as he gave the silent suggestion. Sam sat forward and stripped it off, pitching it aside in a hurry. Dean sometimes forgot how built his brother was, and he took a minute to admire it. Sure, girls were nice, they were soft and round, and that was great. But they weren't Sam, they weren't enough to keep him busy for long.

He dug his fingers into the muscles of Sam's chest, his palms rubbing across the flat nipples and making Sam groan as the rough, calloused palms caressed, fingers shifting and almost massaging the thick pads of muscle. Sam had his hands on Dean's skin too, equally rough hands gliding over his sides, feeling the sturdy ridges of bone and muscle before he ran them back down, wedging them under the waistband of his jeans. Dean groaned and pressed his hips forward and down, rubbing against him. Sam groaned in response, arching up away from the ground to meet the movement.

Dean finally forced himself to let go and looked around before he groaned and leaned down to kiss Sam again, forcing his brother's hands out of his jeans and away.

“This is not the prime place for this, Sammy.”

“Why not?”

“Because this just isn't. C'mon. We need a motel.”

Dean grabbed his hand as he stood, hauling Sam with him and then started towards the car, at a near jog. Sam was behind him, probably carrying their clothes since Dean had just left his behind. He didn't need a shirt to drive his baby. He might stick to the seat a little, but he'd live. He jerked the door open and slid in, twisting the key as hard as he dared as Sam came into view. He was carrying their clothes and he pitched them into the back seat as he approached, sliding into the car and slamming the door.

“Hey! Don't slam it so hard, you'll break the window.”

“Just drive, Dean.”

Sam turned his head and LOOKED at him and Dean swore under his breath as he started backing down the track, bracing one arm around the back of the seat to keep turned around as he drove as fast as he dared. Sam was braced on the dash with one hand as he glanced in the mirror on his side. Finally Dean whipped out onto the highway again and jerked his baby around, shifting gears and peeling out, a spray of gravel and dust in his wake as he shot down the ribbon of black.

He pulled into the first motel he could find, jerking a little crookedly into a space and reaching back for the button up shirt he usually wore over top of a t-shirt. He buttoned it as fast as he could without making it crooked and then jumped out.

“Stay here. I'll come back for you.”

Sam shifted in his seat and Dean grabbed his wallet out of his pocket as he strode in the lobby, going to the desk to ask for a room. He got a room with a single king sized bed and then went out to get Sam and walk around the outside to the room. Sam was still bare-chested and Dean had a hard time not looking. They found the room number and Dean got it open before he shoved Sam inside and kicked it shut behind him, grabbing him by the wrist to turn him to the wall and pin him there. He nudged Sam's legs until he was slumped and closer to Dean's level and they were at each other again.

Vaguely there was a pinging sound and then his shirt was gone again, his necklace thumping gently against his chest. Sam's hands dug into his shoulders, clinging there and pulling him in until his weight rested on his brother and they were rocking together against the wall. He pulled back in the end, and jerked Sam off the wall, his brother's green eyes blinking at him. He shoved him towards the bed and kicked off his boots as he crossed the floor. Sam's eyes brightened with understanding and he kicked off his own sneakers and sat on the bed, scooting back towards the headboard and grinning at Dean.

The carpet rustled under him and he prowled forward and climbed on the bed, crawling up Sammy's impossibly long legs. He paused briefly to nip at the warm skin just above his pants. Sam shuddered and moaned at that, hips bucking up, but Dean pushed him back down as he continued up until he sat across them, rocking down against him and groaning. Sam arched up to meet him and they both moaned, before Dean leaned down to bit at Sam's skin, leaving sharp little red marks across his throat and chest. He paused to lap at his nipples, making Sam writhe, but he didn't linger. They were both already so wound up either one of them was going to make the finish if they didn't hurry.

He sat up and popped the button on Sam's fly, slipping his other hand inside to protect him as he jerked the zipper down and released the pressure of his jeans. Sam moaned with relief and arched towards his hand. Dean grinned with a flash of teeth and shifted off to peel them down, and then he peeled his own off. Both pairs were kicked away to tangle with blankets or fall on the floor. The brothers didn't really care which. Sam reached for Dean, and he moved back into him, moaning louder at the freedom to slide flesh to flesh. He'd have to get Sam to go commando more often, not just when laundry was running out.

The slide of skin to skin made them buck against each other and moan loud enough that if they had neighbours, they were going to get some complaints. Neither one cared. Finally Sam leaned up, digging calloused fingers into Dean's hips to slow the roll of his body. He nipped above his heart, and then over to where the necklace sat on his skin, pressing his lips against the metal that was warm from his skin. 

“C'mon, Dean... Do it right or not at all.”

Dean stared at him before he growled and fisted his hands in Sam's hair and kissed him until his eyes blurred and he was lax against the bed again.

“All right.”

He swung off him, rising to his feet and strode across the room to the bathroom. Lined up on the laminate counter were various little bottles of liquid and gel. He found the tiny bottle of motel lotion and swiped it before going back in. Sam was stretched out on the bed, one hand drifting over his cock, stroking and teasing. Dean growled and prowled forward, resting a knee on the edge of the bed and leaning over him to swipe his tongue across the head before he straightened up.

“Stop being impatient. I'm here.”

He dangled the bottle briefly before he unscrewed the cap and squeezed a glob out into his hand. He shifted around to nudge his way between long legs, sliding his dry hand up along the inside of Sam's thigh and pressing them further apart. He worked the warming, melting lotion around in his hand, reaching down to find the soft puckered space where he was going to fit. He knew he could, he'd seen porn.

A lot of porn.

Enough that he knew what he was doing. He totally hadn't experimented on himself.

A-hem.

He swirled his finger briefly, moistening the closed hole, before he started pressing in, his thumb caressing the short strip of skin leading up to Sam's balls. He held his hips steady with his free hand, working his finger in carefully, opening Sam up. Sam's brows were drawn slightly, he wasn't so sure, obviously and Dean leaned in and lapped at his leaking cock, stirring his interest again. The tense expression on his face relaxed with the sensation. He tried to move into it, and Dean held him steady, working his way in up to the hilt before he slid it out again. Then he pressed in again, making sure it was easing up before he tried to work a second finger inside, making Sam hiss a little at the burning stretch. Dean just closed full lips around the head of his brother's erection, sucking slowly as he worked him open, adding a third finger when the first two moved easily.

Sam was struggling against his brother's hand and Dean bobbed his head lower, trying to keep his mind off it as he fumbled the lotion one-handed, getting another blob out before it tumbled out of reach. He smoothed it over himself, and lifted his head, scooting up into place. Sam's eyes were blurred again but he worked to focus on Dean and he grinned at him, rubbing his hand against the bed for a minute to remove the excess lotion before he lifted Sam's hips, lining up with the glistening, stretched hole.

“Deep breath, Sammy.”

He pushed forward, gritting his teeth as tightness and heat clamped down around him. Sam hissed and arched his head back, exposing his throat. Dean couldn't resist, shifting forward further and leaning up to fasten his teeth in the exposed length, tasting sweat and Sam on his tongue as he lapped and nipped. Sam groaned and shifted under him, legs wrapped around the back of Dean's thighs and pulling him in deeper. Dean stopped when his hips were flush with his brother's skin, unable to go any further. He released his skin, panting against his throat and clutching his hips hard.

“Sammy... God damn, Sam...”

“Yeah... Dean... It's-”

“Yeah.”

They braced themselves, Sam reaching over his head to press his hands against the headboard hard, before Dean drew back and thrust forward again. He groaned as he pushed back into the heat and tightness. Sam groaned and arched his spine.

“Fuck, Dean, again.”

Dean growled and drew back faster, giving Sam what he apparently wanted, bucking his hips forward. His brother moaned and rocked his hips to meet him, fingers curling against the smooth wood over his head. Dean moaned with him, rocking faster and faster until the bed was creaking under them as they both panted and gasped. Sam's eyes were black pools, the green just a vague ring at the outside, and they stared at Dean, his voice a thick moan of sound as he begged him.

“More, god, Dean, more! Harder!”

Dean moaned just as loud, giving in until the bed was thumping against the wall, his necklace bouncing against his skin as they surged together, sweat beading and rolling down muscled bodies to drip against the bed and against Sam. Dean could feel it crawling up from the base of his spine, fire spreading through his nerves and into his brain. Sam was just as desperate, bucking up to meet him until it exploded through them. Hard bodies arched and trembled, hands grasping for slick skin and voiced raised in throaty shouts.

“Sam! Fucking fuck, Sammy!”

“Dean~!”

They tensed hard against each other, Sam's release splattering against both of them as Dean's warmed his insides. As it faded and their muscles unlocked from bone, they sagged against the bed, Dean folding down against Sam, his brother's arms coming around him loosely.

~And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you~

They lay there for long minutes, sweat cooling until Sam couldn't take it any more and shoved at Dean's shoulders, protesting.

“Get off, you're heavy, and we're both gross.”

Dean groaned and slowly separated himself from Sam, both of them making a noise of pained pleasure as Dean slid out and rolled to the side. Sam started to sit up and hissed, going back to prone and flinging an arm over his face.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Huh?”

Dean lifted his head and looked over at him.

“What's wrong now?”

“My ass hurts.”

“Oh. Well yeah, duh.”

“Dude, look at me. I'm a mess. I wanted to go clean up.”

“Uh huh...?”

Dean wasn't getting it until Sam lifted his arm and pouted at him.

“I can't get up, Dean!”

Oh.

Dean sighed and sat up, groaning as his own muscles protested, but in a wholly different way. He looked down at Sam and then sighed as Sam just looked at him and got up. He went into the bathroom and sponged himself off before he took a warm wet hand towel in and wiped Sam down. But he leaned down briefly after he got Sam's eyes on him and licked at a smear of come along the indent of his hip and Sam groaned.

“Dean, god, not now. Later, give my ass some recovery time, would you?”

Dean laughed, and finished wiping him down as best he could before he crossed the room and threw the towel into the sink and went back to bed. He thought about it and then groaned and started removing the outer blanket. Sam groaned and protested as Dean got him to roll to one side and then the other before pitching the comforter into the floor before climbing back into bed with him. 

“What? You want to sleep on the mess we made?”

He lay down beside him and curled an arm around him, pulling Sam against him. His little brother sighed and tilted his head to look at him, one hand coming up to hook a finger in the cord holding the little gold pendant Dean had worn most of his life. A gift from Sam.

“Dean? What're we doing?”

“What do you mean? We're going to sleep, and then maybe do it again later, if you're not too sore.”

~Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel~

Sam just gave him a look and Dean sighed, rubbing a hand through short dark hair, making it stand on end.

“Sam. Really, I know you're the girl in this relationship-”

“I am not, you jerk.”

“-But are you REALLY that dense? I mean REALLY? Do you not get it?”

“Look, I just want to be sure. You're a close-mouthed bastard about this sort of crap, and I just want you to say it one time. At least one time.”

“You really are a girl.”

“Dean-”

“Fuck Sam, I've loved you for ever, okay? I just kept it to myself, for a while you were too young, and you were too busy fighting with Dad. And then you left, Sam, and there's nothing I could do about it. Then I got you back, but you were all about Jess. What was I supposed to fucking do, Sam?”

“All right, fine. But I just needed to hear it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned over Sam, pressing his lips against his brother's. Sam's hand came up and cradled the back of his skull loosely, Dean's hair wasn't long enough to grab onto, but it was soft and apparently rubbed against his hand and a way Sam liked. Dean drew back and gave him a look.

“Now can we go to sleep?”

“Yeah. 'Night Dean.”

“G'night Sammy.” 

Dean buried his face in Sam's hair, nuzzling against him. He couldn't help it. He really did love him. They could deal with everything else later.

~*~

Now Dean was stuck in the car, wearing his sunglasses, watching his brother who had plugged in a second shiny tape that he'd apparently made on the sly (how the hell was he doing that anyway? They were always together!) and singing along somewhat off key.

~And then she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl~

Dean wanted to thump himself in the head with his fist. He was never going to be able to deny Sammy anything ever again. He knew his brother would exploit his attraction now, and Dean would let him do it.

He just couldn't figure out how it happened.

…

Damn.

~Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel

And then she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl~

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fanfiction I wrote for this fandom. So be gentle. XD But I still hope you like it, and enjoy reading it. And please leave me some comments if you like it! Thanks!


End file.
